In cable television systems (CATV) audio, video and data, typically at frequencies ranging at 0.1-3 GHz, may be distributed through a coaxial network. The same coaxial network may also carry 8-15 A alternating current, typically at 50 or 60 Hz, to power, for example, the trunk line amplifiers and other active units. Passive network elements such as multi-tap splitters and other line units may be connected on the main coaxial line of the network. Passive units, also referred to throughout this description as passive boxes, are expected to deliver small portion of signal energy to the subscriber through tap ports while passing through most of the RF signal. Passive boxes are typically equipped with at least one main line input, one main line output and a plurality of tap ports.
Cable TV passive units typically employ external housing, or box, which may typically employ two or more connectors having connection mechanism called “seizer screw” to connect the coaxial center cable conductor to components inside the passive/active unit. Seizer screw arrangement typically enables technicians to accommodate connection of coaxial cable entering a CATV passive/active box in one orientation of the box (also called ‘pedestal connection’) or entering the CATV passive/active box in a second orientation, at substantially 90 degrees with respect to the pedestal connection (also called ‘aerial connection’). When connecting a coaxial cable to the box or when changing the existing connection so that the coaxial cable enters the box in the other possible orientation, the technician may have to change the orientation of the connector inside the box. This is typically done by removing the face plate of the box and a card with electronic components, un-tightening the seizer screw fixing the center cable conductor, pulling the coaxial cable outside the connector, and turning it to accept the new required orientation, pedestal or aerial direction, as needed. Following the change of orientation of the connector, the coaxial cable may be inserted into the receiving cavity of the connector and the seizer screw may be tightened using a screwdriver in order to ensure good contact to the center conductor. The screwdriver may be inserted to meet the seizer screw via the opening in the box of the not-in-used direction (or orientation), which typically requires both exact operation by the technician and enough space around the box for inserting the screwdriver, which may not be available in many cases. The seizer screw tightening arrangement provides relatively poor high frequency and high current performance, and in practice is difficult to handle, especially in cases where there is only limited access for a screwdriver to reach the seizer screw head and limited lighting conditions.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.